Various forms of adjustable long gun rests have been heretofore provided to enable long gun sights to be properly adjusted and also to enable close checking of the accuracy of the long gun. However, most long gun rests heretofore designed have proven to be less than 100% efficient in various operational environments with the result that no one form of long gun or rifle rest has been widely accepted for standardization purposes.
Examples of previously patented long gun rests including some of the general structural features utilized in the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,427,365, 2,870,683, 3,012,350, 3,041,983 and 3,358,504.